Hero of the Shadows
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Dark isn't evil, he's just sadistic, ruthless, and selfish. Link argues back that the difference is negligible. The baby cries and Dark wonders how Link conned him into this.
1. chapter 1

Sunbeams fell through the treetops, casting the mossy forest floor in dappled light. A black-clothed hylian lay on a grassy knoll, napping.

Suddenly, the dark hylian shot to his feet and paused to listen. The sable-coloured man heard footsteps and voices.

'People these days', he thought disgustedly,'No respect for the sacredity of sleep.'

Though, when the travelers appeared, the man's eyes alightened with mischief. A hylian man and his wife, who was cradling a bundle of cloth, entered the clearing.

"Ah…Excuse me, sir…" The man inquired of the ebon-covered tellurian. The other flashed a humorless grin and allowed an Ordonian accent to creep into his voice.

"M'name's Dark. Th' near'st town's Ord'n. 'Sabout ha'f kil'meter thataway. Gate closes at dusk an' opens a' dawn." He pointed out a wrong direction. The couple left in the direction Dark had pointed, while Dark returned to his sleep.

A few hours later, Dark was awoken by growling. A large, golden wolf bayed, fixing its single blue eye on the man.

"What is it this time?" Dark asked, exasperated. The wolf barked and bared its teeth.

"Well, it's not my fault they decided to trust a complete stranger!" The wolf's hackles raised.

"No, I don't feel the slightest bit guilty! Quit hounding me, Link!" The wolf barked and leapt forward to perch itself on Dark's chest.

"Fine! I'll go play the Goddess damned hero again!" Dark shouted. The wolf bounded off.

Grumbling, Dark pushed himself up to standing and went off in search of the mislead travelers. When he had almost reached the couple, he froze.

"Moblins." He whispered excitedly. The beasts were circling the couple. Dark grinned. The moblins attacked. Dark's light grey tongue flicked out over silvery lips. The woman cried out as her husband was felled by the beasts. Dark slunk up behind her.

"Hello, Darlin'" He purred mockingly. The woman screeched and stumbled back. She tripped, hitting her head on a rock. Dark cackled insanely.

"Come and play with me!" The dark hylian whined at the moblins. They attacked. Dark ducked and dodged and leapt, turning the bloodbath into a dance.

At last, when all the monsters lay dead, Dark heard a mewling noise. The shadow demon's head cocked curiously as he inspected the crimson-stained bundle the woman had been holding. 'Awh! Hell no!' Dark thought, glancing at the baby inside. A bark startled him out of inaction.

"No way, Link! I'm not going to do it. I ain't touching that thing" Dark shuddered at the thought. The wolf lowered its head to lap some of the blood off the woman's face.

"No! No way!" Dark protested again.

* * *

Dark dropped the child unceremoniously in the soft grass by the goat farm. Just as he turned to leave the growing strands of dawn light caught a light gold reflection on the infant's left hand.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" The triforce glinted slightly as the golden wolf nuzzled the child. Dark glared at the wolf.

"This is all your fault! There is no way in hell these people could raise the Hero! You planned this didn't you!?" The wolf appeared amused. Dark grumbled and picked the baby up.

"If you're going saddle me with your crying baby and run off, its likely to end up in a well or something!" Dark shouted to the wolf's retreating form. Dark hummed a lullaby he'd picked up from somewhere.

"Well, tyke. I ain't calling you by his name, so from now on your going to be… Sable." Dark chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven-year-old Ilia ran deeper into the forest, searching for a hiding spot. When she had found a small nook, she slipped into it and curled up, hiding herself from view.

It was dark when Ilia realized that neither Talo nor Beth had shown up. Ilia slid out of her hiding place with a modicum of fear. She glanced around and had no idea where she was. Ilia's panic grew. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked brightly. Ilia shrieked and spun to face the speaker.

It was a young boy, maybe a bit older than herself, dressed in an all-black tunic. His wheat coloured hair was topped with a floppy cap and a black dagger hung from his belt. He smiled at Ilia. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

"I don't know where I am." Ilia confessed.

"I'll help you," The boy assured, "I'm Sable, by the way." Ilia wiped away the tears still threatening to fall.

"I'm Ilia." She said gratefully.

* * *

Ilia waved goodbye to Sable as she scurried out of the woods. Sable stood there for a while, even after Ilia had left.

"She's cute. Your girlfriend?" a young man's voice spoke into the silence. Sable's pale face reddened.

"Father!" Sable shouted. Dark chuckled.

"Honest question, my little shadow." Dark said holding his hands up in surrender. Sable narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Teach me your sword standing trick." Sable demanded. Dark looked hesitant.

"Come on, Father. Please…" Sable cajoled.

"Fine, but be careful, damnit."


	3. Chapter 3

The little filly nickered as she bumped her nose against Dark's arm, trying to entice the shade to pet her. Sable blinked innocently.

"Please, Father..." the boy begged.

"I said no, you damn brat. Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me..." Dark ground out. He was way too tired for this, and both the horse and the boy were gazing up at him with big, sad eyes...

"Fine." Dark snapped suddenly, "But you're taking care of it."

"Her," Sable corrected lightly, "Her name is Epona." Dark tossed his hands in the air, thoroughly done.

"Naturally." He grouched.

The shade grimaced as he glanced at the sky. Dark sighed. There just wasn't enough time in the night anymore.

"Come along, Sable. It's past your bedtime." Indeed it was, as the sun was beginning to kiss the horizon, bleeding the blackened skies to rich reds and oranges.

"But, Father," Sable whined. Dark narrowed his crimson eyes.

"Pushing it kid." Dark said shortly. Sable gave the dark hylian his biggest, saddest puppy-dog eyes. The boy's lower lip quivered, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled with a film of tears.

"Nayru, Farore, and Din, you're going to be the death of me child." Dark muttered mutinously.

"Fine." The man said, "But don't come crying to me if you sleep through sword training."

With a grin, Sable darted forward, wrapping his arms around the startled shade. After a heartbeat, Dark, a tiny, fond smile on his silvery lips, reciprocated the hug.

"Alright." Dark said, kneeling down to Sable's level, but keeping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Run wild, my little shadow. Have fun, but-"

"I know, I know. Don't let the grownups see me." Sable cut in. He dashed off, Epona's reigns in hand.

"And be careful, damnit!" Dark called after him.

Dark stood, anchored to the spot, staring at his kid's retreating back.

A low, almost playful growl broke his thoughts.

"I have not gone soft, Link." Dark bit out, glaring at the golden wolf. The wolf huffed, amused.

"Yeah, whatever." Dark scoffed. The wolf curled its lips back, baring its teeth, and shook its shoulders as if drying off.

"I am not!" Dark yelled, offended.

"In any case, it's your fault that I'm like this." Dark said petulantly.

The wolf tucked its tail between its legs and moved forward to lick Dark's hand apologetically.

"I don't blame you, really. Not anymore, at least." Dark confessed, patting the one-eyed wolf's head. The wolf nuzzled Dark briefly and dashed off after Sable and his new horse.

"Link-" Dark started. But the wolf was gone.


End file.
